Musing Around
by aseltym
Summary: A novice fan fiction writer, and her twin elf muses, travel through virtual Middle Earth and suffer some sticky consequences.


Musing Around

Chapter 1/2  
  
How My Fan Fiction Writing Career Began  
  
By: Mary A

Rated: R   
  
Warning: Nudity/adult sexual situations/naughty skin condiment use.

Timeline: AU

Summary:A novice fan fiction writer, and her twin muses, explore virtual Middle Earth and get very, very sticky!

Author's Note: This ficlet, now heavily revised, was originally presented in the summer of 2003 with the title "Orthanc Reduxxx" as a supplemental chapter to my daily travel diary "Mary's Trip to Isengard" at the Yahoo Fan Fiction Group I belonged to then.

When I wrote my first piece of fan fiction, it was not by choice. I had been corralled, along with several other members of an on-line group, to take part in a writing challenge or suffer the immediate consequence of having to go out on a virtual date with Grima Wormtongue. This was the result of having participated in a prank pulled on the list mom while she was on vacation. All of the participants were asked to write short fics in preliminary rounds of disqualification.  
  
I knew that writing for a group of hungry readers would require a good Elf-muse support system. At that time, my creative writing skills were so rusty that I had to have some quality assistance, but after I looked around the group site I found that most of the best muses were already occupied, in one form or another. So I hunted diligently for a free elf, instead of sharing an overworked one with somebody else. The ultimate prize for fulfilling the challenge was to not go on a date with Grima. This was a contest I did not want to lose.  
  
The group was Haldir-oriented but there were some writers who had his brothers, Rumil and Orophin, for muses, or who had chosen elves from other realms, such as Legolas, for their inspiration. Many members were drawn to join there after seeing the first two movies of the Lord of the Rings series; very few had read the books. So when I gently tapped the Imladris twins, Elladan and Elrohir, on their shoulders and asked them to join me during the challenges, no one either seemed to mind, or even notice.   
  
After the frantic round of preliminary challenges there were three members of the original pranksters left standing. I was one of them. Grima was allowed to choose whom of us three he desired most to come visit him in the grim tower of Orthanc. Despite the best efforts of my handsome muse-twins, I was chosen.   
  
For those unfamiliar with my original adventures, let me just summarize them here a bit. The three of us traveled together for a week and visited various locations in virtual Middle Earth. We had a lot of fun in different realms as we made our way slowly but surely to Isengard. The day before I finally arrived in Orthanc we stayed in Rohan as guests of Eomer and Eowyn, who both knew Theoden's disgraced former counselor, Grima, very well. They gave me advice and encouragement for my impending encounter with him.  
  
As it turned out, Elladan and Elrohir got along fantastically with the Rohirrim, most of who knew very few elves. They spent many happy hours hoisting tankards of mead with the horse-boys and flirting with the Rohan girls. We all had a nice surprise when we were joined there by Legolas and Gimli, who were traveling towards Fangorn Forest. They ended up accompanying us for the last part of our journey.  
  
I should also mention that at a couple of stops along the way, I had received some curious packages from Grima in anticipation of my arrival. One contained a jar of marshmallow fluff and the other a bottle of chocolate syrup. The accompanying notes indicated the nature of his depraved mind as he referred to them as "skin-condiments", which I found nauseating. But, ultimately, inspirational. While in Rohan, I had put my head together with Eowyn and made some plans of my own for the use of these yummy food items.   
  
The twins and I arrived in Orthanc late in the day before my official date was to happen and, after I was shown to my guest room, Grima could only sneer helplessly when I told him that both of them were sharing my room with me instead of sleeping in the separate quarters he had prepared. They pushed him out the bedroom door after I explained my need to get some "beauty sleep" and recover from all the wearying travel.   
  
Before we left Rohan, Eowyn had packed us a basket of food because she did not want any of us to eat anything prepared by Grima. We unloaded the goodies from within it onto a small table near a window and the twins sat to eat. "Strawberries!" They shouted happily in unison as they unwrapped a basket filled with the plump delicious fruit. They were too hungry to notice me reaching back into the basket.  
  
"Now," I asked. "Who wants to get sticky first?" I held the chocolate bottle in one hand and the jar of fluff in the other. I did not need to provide any further explanation.  
  
Elladan leapt up laughing and began undressing swiftly. Elrohir kicked off his boots and pulled his tunic over his head while remaining seated. It was a race between them, as usual, and they were both completely naked simultaneously, as usual.   
  
I wish you all could have seen them standing there in the glow of the late afternoon sun that streamed through the massive, beveled-glass window. The light had a purply-gold hue which made their sun-tanned skin appear burnished and brassy as they stood proudly before me, eagerly awaiting their promised "stickiness."   
  
"Oh, no, wait," I said while wagging a finger at them in mock disapproval. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I put my arms in the air in the classic "undress me" pose. They were instantly upon me, removing the items from my hands and getting busy with my clothes. After the top layer was gone, they both stood back for a moment and their happy grins widened wolfishly as they both raked their eyes up and down my now nearly naked body, and said, "Ahhhhh...."  
  
"You like?" I asked while turning for them so they could view me from all sides. Eowyn had given me the most darling underwear. The top part was a dainty, silky cream-colored camisole embroidered with the Rohan symbol of two horse heads in profile, with tiny rosebuds entwined around them. The silky old-fashioned pantelettes, with the same rosebud pattern stitched upon them, hit me at mid thigh.  
  
The twins' desire for stickiness was temporarily shelved as they hustled me over to the big bed, tossed me unceremoniously into the center, and took their own places on either side of me as they explored and admired my silky underwear more closely.  
  
Their hands traveled all over the slippery fabric, their fingertips tracing the intricate embroidery and lingering longest over the tips of my breasts beneath. Then Elladan slid his hand over my tummy down to my drawers and caressed my hips before lifting me slightly so he could put his hand under my bottom to give it a friendly squeeze.   
  
"This feels glorious," said Elrohir as the sensitive peaks stiffened under his teasing finger. He placed his mouth over one so that I could feel the heat and moisture through the camisole as he suckled gently at the tingling surface through the cloth.   
  
"This feels even better," said Elladan as his hand slid between my legs and moved over the mound and down further over the silky fabric of the pantelette.   
  
About all I could say was, "Yessss," as I opened my legs further to his caresses.  
  
His fingers were gently moving in taut little circles on the slippery and rapidly dampening fabric covering the sensitive areas beneath. The gentle friction through the silky covering was driving me mad and, after I slid my hands down between both of their legs to assess their readiness for action, I decided it was time to get the stickiness started!  
  
But it was hard to move. "Guys," I croaked. "Stop it for a minute, will ya? Oh, please, oh lord, just for a minute?" They paused and I gathered myself for a few moments before managing to gasp, "Get the stuff!" while pointing weakly towards the table. In a matter of moments they were back with the marshmallow fluff and chocolate syrup.   
  
The idea of my new undergarments getting stained with chocolate sobered me momentarily and, with the twins' eager assistance, each piece of silky underwear was tossed safely aside. The twins needed no further instruction. Elladan put his arm around my shoulders and leaned me back to delicately dribble some chocolate over my chest while Elrohir scooped a big gob of the white, creamy-textured marshmallow fluff out of the jar with his index and middle finger and began to lather it lavishly between my spread thighs.   
  
Greedily lapping the chocolate from wherever it happened to travel, Elladan repeatedly drizzled and dripped the syrup over me. His face was hidden by his glossy black hair so I pulled some of it up and away from his cheekbone, tucking a raven lock behind one of his marvelous ears, in order to enjoy the view of his lovely mouth at work.   
  
I could feel Elrohir's hair tickling between my legs as he lowered his face to taste the confectionary treat he had prepared for himself. The sensation of his lapping tongue made my hips lift off the bed as if they had a mind and will of their own.   
  
He grasped my bottom firmly in both hands to raise me up further than my eager hips could reach. He has this incredible way of rippling his tongue while it is pressed flat against those sensitive areas and I was nearly at the point of no return when he suddenly pulled free. I sat up gasping to protest but he grinned at me wickedly, his chin all glossy and covered with marshmallow, and proceeded to lather more fluff to the area. After that, I did not need much more coaxing towards the inevitable climax.   
  
When I finally could speak, I said, "It's your turn!"   
  
This time, it was Elrohir's turn for my mouth and, believe me, they kept careful track of whose turn it was for everything. Elladan positioned himself between my legs while his twin straddled my chest.   
  
"Hand me the fluffy stuff there, would you?" I took the jar and scooped out a generous helping and began to coat Elrohir's elegant shaft while down below Elladan began teasing me with the head of his equally exquisite member by inserting it within me just a wee bit at a time.   
  
It was terribly hard concentrating on preparing Elrohir properly with the fluff, while Elladan teased me that way, but this was the game they played; one would always try to distract me from the other. I was getting good at staying focused on task. Our intimate moments became mental exercises as well as sexual orgies. Like doing a crossword puzzle in ballpoint pen while listening to Mozart.   
  
Finally, Elladan's thrusts became more forceful, until he was buried to the hilt. Then he held himself firmly in place, while playfully bouncing my bottom up and down with his hands at my hips, until I found it nearly impossible to concentrate on his brother, but I managed.  
  
I had Elrohir's matter in hand and drew the fluff-covered treat to my mouth for a gentle cleansing bath with my tongue. That marshmallow was incredibly sweet but provided a delicious counterpoint to the salty taste. I had to apply a few more helpings in quick succession before I was ready to pay attention to the rest of him. I used my tongue gently and every once in while I would take the whole length into my mouth, with my lips carefully covering my teeth.  
  
It was exciting to watch him react as his eyes glazed with pleasure while he looked down at me. His cheeks got tell-tale little spots of color on them and resembled ripe applesAnd the whole time, I have to tell you, they never stopped talking. They never do. They talk to me, each other, and themselves:  
  
"Do that thing I like with your tongue."  
  
"I am going to make her come."   
  
"Don't you dare! I need her full attention!"   
  
"Ah, that is so sweet when you clutch me inside, do that again."   
  
"I taught her that, didn't I, darling?"   
  
(As if I could answer with my mouth stuffed like that!)   
  
"I am close, ah, no, wait, I want to change around..."   
  
"Don't turn her too fast... wait! Hold it..."   
  
Okay, I think you get the picture, or at least the soundtrack. I would giggle sometimes, which they both wanted me to do all the time.   
  
Elladan pulled himself out, turned me sideways, and lifted my leg up near Elrohir's ear. His twin obligingly held it up and away and I had to be careful not to take his sticky treat too deeply into my mouth now as the thrusting below became more forceful and insistent.   
  
Elladan knew this would irk his brother. Elrohir would have to be more careful now about accidentally choking me by pushing too deeply into my throat at the wrong time while I was being jolted by his brother.   
  
They talked about it:  
  
"Not so fast...slow down!"  
  
"But she likes it this way, she always says so..."   
  
"Just, do you have to push so hard, ease off a little..."  
  
"But she wants it just like this, don't you, sweetness?"   
  
I still could not answer but I nodded my head vigorously in agreement, which pleased both of them, immensely.   
  
As we continued our skin-condiment experiments I somehow ended up on my hands and knees with Elladan behind and Elrohir in front of me on his knees.   
  
Elladan had more leverage to work with now and he would pull almost all the way out before forcefully plunging back into me. I rocked forward with each stabbing thrust and drew Elrohir more deeply down my throat from the upright angle, which was easier for me and much more fun for him.   
  
Their impending orgasms were never a secret. In fact they loved to do that in unison, too, and often urged me to help them finish together:  
  
"Do that squeezy thing!"   
  
"Nibble harder!"   
  
"Arch your back!"   
  
"Tickle his balls, but gently!"   
  
Until, finally, they shut up talking and started hollering while climaxing together in a furious explosion of body fluids flowing freely in all directions. Talk about sticky! There were never three more chocolate and marshmallow covered beings on the planet before, during or since! And the sheets were sort of wrecked as well.  
  
As soon as we were revived enough to even notice our messy selves we all decided a good, hot bath was in order. Accordingly, Elladan and Elrohir jumped to the door, flung it open, and hollered down the long, dark staircase for Grima:  
  
"Bring up hot water!"   
  
"And lots of it!"   
  
"And big, fluffy towels!"   
  
"And enough soap for three!"   
  
They both turned back to me with big, happy, "proud-of me?" grins on their adorable sweaty, sticky, chocolate and marshmallow covered faces.   
  
Then they both put their heads out the door and shouted, "And hurry up! Or we will come down there and make you hurry, our way!" Which elicited a distant shriek from our harried host. The twins jumped back onto the bed with me and then, like a reverse reel movie, instantly leapt up, went back to the door and shouted, "Bring up some clean sheets, too!" Another long anguished wail was heard from the distance.   
  
We ate the rest of the strawberries and drank the wine while listening to Grima huffing and puffing in misery while carrying the buckets of water, arm-loads of towels, and fresh linens up the long stairway.   
  
We were all soon immersed in the soapy hot water with our wine glasses in hand and a tray of fruits, meats and cheeses, from the foods sent by Eowyn, on a tray atop a table next to us. Worn out from our little sticky romp, not to mention the day's journey, we lazily fed each other, sipped our wine, and just mellowed out in the tub by the light of the cozy fireplace in a corner of the bathing room.   
  
I meant to thank Grima the next day for the skin condiments, and all the great fun we had with them, but somehow I just never got around to doing so. My date with him was disastrous, to say the least of it, but the twins managed to rescue me from his slimy clutches before he could do me any harm. I will never regret bringing them with me to Isengard.  
  
The Imladris twins would remain my muses for many wonderful months to come after this adventure was through. They became great favorites among the writers at the fan fiction groups and were soon in great demand. But I was not compelled to write any more stories until I attended an online virtual party and met a king.

to be continued


End file.
